


You Have to Wake Up

by Skyesfreckles



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Big Hit Entertainment, Cults, Developing Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Music, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyesfreckles/pseuds/Skyesfreckles
Summary: What happens when five boys discovered their whole truth is a lie? Growing up in a city full of lies, the five are ready to get out.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 2





	1. August 1988

August 1988

The sound of the dull thud was ringing in each boy's ear. Thud. Thud. Thud. It just replayed like a scratched record over and over again. Their chests rise and fall in an arrhythmic pattern. They were all unsure as to how they were supposed to be reacting to such a situation. No one ever thought things could have escalated so quickly. The sun was a blood red casting a golden glow all over them all and was quickly descending. Time was running out, it was late in the afternoon. The oldest was first to speak up, breathless with wild eyes roaming everywhere but the old cement below them.   
"We gotta do somein' about this," he stated such an obvious factor no one wanted to face. What were they expected to do in such a situation? It was an accident, nothing was ever worth this. There were soft sniffles coming from the bruised boy, his eyes rimmed red, cheeks stained pink with uncertainty. The silence was deafening. The tallest opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. No one had any idea what the hell they were supposed to do. Not even the smallest, smartest one had any indication as to what their next steps would be.   
"Can't we just leave?" The youngest asked, causing everyone to glare at him. They can't just leave the situation to be dealt with by the church, that was suicide. They were a family and family stuck together although right now the family was tearing at the seems. In each boy's head a sticky rotten blame game has started as to who's fault it really was. Truthfully they all knew it was a combined effort deep down, but who were they to admit it. No one wanted to take the blame. It was easier to push it off. Responsibility was never a strong suit of any of theirs.   
"We can't just leave, he may have been a prick but he's still my dad. We have to hide him until we can get rid of the body," the brunette spoke up walking towards the ladder of the pool.  
“Our dad,” the kid spoke behind everyone else, although his presence was completely ignored, no one even glanced in his direction. A purpley white arm reached out and stopped the brunette. He was ever so gentle like always, but pulled hard enough for the brunette to register someone was pulling on him.   
"Are you sure?" He knew where the smaller boy was going and he didn't want to see him upset. How does someone just walk up to their dad who they may or may not have accidentally killed.   
"I wouldn't, it's harder than you think, regardless of how much you hated him," the oldest spoke up trying to prevent him from going through a psychotic mental breakdown like he did. He remembers when he saw his dad. The smaller only stepped back a loud crunch filling their ears with relief from the piercing silence.   
“We could take him to my place,” The kid once again spoke, to which everyone ignored. Although the blue haired kid shot him a sympathetic glance, trying to communicate without pissing anyone else off.   
"We have a meat cellar in my basement," the tallest offered, looking around to catch any sort of emotion from anyone. He watched as the oldest face contorted. The boy covered in purple bruises quickly turned and ran back towards the trees. There was a distant gag before they heard the thick sound of barf hitting the fresh grown weeds in the forest behind them. The pool was surrounded by an overgrown forest, that is part of the reason the pools relocated anyway. The boy stood up wiping his mouth, chucks of leftover food clung to his shirt and skin, though he didn’t really care.   
“Careful or you are bound to get poison ivy, who knows what else kind of junk is in there,”   
“Can we stop avoiding the issue at hand here by making random comments? We need to figure out how we are going to get a body to his basement cellar. Then what we are going to do with it afterwards. We have to get rid of it and quick,” The blue haired boy grumbled, getting frustrated with the lack of attention the dead body was getting. He was literally decaying in front of them and he was going to stink real soon.   
“I mean we could always take it to my house, although I don’t know how we would get him there,” The blonde stepped forward trying again, although once again being ignored. The comment was unhelpful, and his voice caused them all to stiffen. He made almost everyone in their little group uncomfortable, especially the brunette.   
“Well none of us have a car so we are going to have to carry him,”  
“Which also means that we are going to have to wait till after the patrol tonight. Let’s all meet here at 2 am okay? We’ll cover the pool with the tarp and I’ll chill here, you guys go home and get ready for a long night,” The eldest waved them off trying to make himself comfortable.   
There isn’t much that doesn’t sit well with him, but a rotting body in the pool he typically skates in wasn’t ideal. He could already smell him from here. He has never seen so much blood in his life, fuck that was just so much. He tried not to relive such horrific things but now that everyone had gone their own way there was nothing to distract him. He wanted a drag, his body ached, he was craving so much. No one would know if he just smoked one right? He reached into his back pocket and pulled one out. Lightly pressing it between his torn lips he pulled out his lighter. Not soon after an orange glow came from the stick and his head started to spin with pleasure. The headache he was nursing slowly fading away. God it felt so good to smoke, he hasn’t smoked in a good week, as his boyfriend definitely doesn’t approve. He let him get away with a lot but smoking wasn’t one of them.   
When the bud was starting to get low he huffed throwing away any pleasure he had just experienced, it was bittersweet really. He wished it had lasted longer alas he didn't want his boyfriend to smell it on him so he refused to let himself have another one. He stood up pulling his legs out of the pool and grabbed his board. No time like the present to skateboard right? He stalked over to one of the smaller pools dropping his board on the ground and pushing off. He skated for a bit, that is until he smelled fire. Was something burning? He hopped off the board and jumped up to the ground to see the tarp and body on fire. Had his cigarette done that? He was frozen, ripped jeans blowing in the breeze as a harsh rotten smell permeated the air around him. Fuck.


	2. 1. Beomgyu -- May 1987

The smell of cinnamon wafted through Beomgyu’s nose as he inhaled trying to keep a steady hand on the wheel. His dad had insisted that he learn to drive. Beomgyu remembers little of the conversation though, just agreeing blindly as his father muttered that Beomgyu can’t rely on them for an eternity.  
“Do you smell that?” Beomgyu asked his voice coming out as a whisper more than anything. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from as they were driving past the old town’s graveyard. The one that fell into ill repair long before Beomgyu was ever even a thought.  
“Smell what? Keep your eyes on the road,” His dad responded coldly, only glancing up to glare in his direction and then refocus his attention to today’s paper. Beomgyu doesn’t think he’ll ever understand the need or desire to read an entire newspaper front to back, but that was just him. Reading the newspaper was part of his father's daily routine and Beomgyu knew better than to interrupt it. He also knew that answering his father’s previous question was a death wish, therefore he pressed his lips together in a sharp line slightly biting them from the inside. According to his father Beomgyu had to log over 50 hours of driving before he could properly get his license and get out of his parents hair. He knows that they want him out, badly. It is one of the many reasons he puts off driving for as long as possible. He couldn’t afford to move out, he couldn’t afford to feed himself let alone rent an apartment or house. Growing up had always scared him though now that he is here, it is even more terrifying.  
There was a large bang before the car bounced upwards, the engine sputtering quite loudly. He had been watching the road, his eyes were glued to the road, so what could Beomgyu have possibly hit? His head started to spin nervously; he peered over towards his father who’s judgemental eyes were already glaring at him. His eyes were so wide but angry it was confusing. Beomgyu gulped, taking a deep breath before speaking as he knew once again his father wasn’t going to say anything. “I’ll go see what happened, I swear I didn’t hit anything,” His father had a psychotic look in his eye that made Beomgyu literally want to crawl out of his own skin. He pulled to the curb and pulled the car into park. Beomgyu pulled at the old leather handle and jumped out of the car. He instantly fell to his knees glancing under the car, nothing. He glanced around his surroundings to find only remnants of a smashed skateboard. He looked around for the owner yet no one was to be found. To make it even more strange the smell was back, in fact the skateboard absolutely wreaked of cinnamon. “It was just a skateboard, what do I do with it?” Beomgyu asked, pulling the car door open to look at his dad once again reading paper.  
“Just throw it in the trunk we can dispose of it later,” His father didn’t even look up at him. Beomgyu quickly discarded all the pieces of skateboard he had picked up and poured them into the trunk. 

“How did driving go sweetie?” Beomgyu’s mother asked sweetly, her red lips pulled into an unnatural smile as always. Although before Beomgyu could answer his dad walked in gruffly as he produced some sort of strange groan. “Dinner is on the table Honey, I will go lock up,” She smiled ruffling Beomgyu’s black locks. His father grunted in approval as she left to lock everything up. The doors of everyone’s house had to be locked by ten, no exceptions. He was unsure as to what would happen if the doors weren’t locked by ten but never dared to experiment. Sighing Beomgyu stood there awkwardly in the kitchen for a moment as his dad shuffled around the fridge for a beer. He always drank before bed and it scared Beomgyu. Beomgyu knew when that started regardless of how hungry he was, he needed to go to his room and lock the door. Good things never came from his father drinking and Beomgyu being around to witness it. He grabbed his cassette player and headphones from the counter and scrambled off to his room. Music was the only thing that offered him a sense of release. That and it drowned out his mom’s weeping after his dad had had enough alcohol.  
Church, Beomgyu loved church. The idea that if Beomgyu behaved himself for long enough to make it into adulthood he would eventually arrive at the promised land kept him going. He was always so giddy about attending church. Getting up and putting on his best white apparel and walking to church always made his stomach tighten with excitement. Today he had decided to dress in white pants and a cream button up. He had old time chocolate suspenders keeping his pants up. His hand was neatly styled, his bangs lying lightly on his forehead. He smiled at himself in the mirror, his teeth white and perfect. He was more than slightly embarrassed about the purple bruises exploding everywhere on his body. He quickly resolved the problem though pulling at the crumpled sleeves of his button up.  
“You ready?” Beomgyu’s mom called through the old chipped door knocking softly. Beomgyu nodded before realizing she couldn’t see him. He pulled the door open once again nodding, a smile tugging at his lips.  
The car ride was anything but peaceful as his father went on and on about their money expenses and how his mother needed to improve. From his perspective nothing was wrong with the way his mother managed the money although his father found many flaws. His father always found many flaws with almost about everything. Beomgyu just focused his attention on the trees that they passed. The church was within walking distance, although Beomgyu’s dad insisted that they take the car this morning. Not everyone was fortunate enough to own such a luxury therefore his father paraded them around in it. His dad was close friends with a few people at the church as well, which meant he had an extra allowance monthly, not that he was supposed to know such a sinful thing. He overheard one of his father’s late night arguments. One of the ones where his father came home drunk rather than drinking at home. It scared him so badly because this was a worst case scenario and it didn’t happen often. Last time it did Beomgyu didn’t make it to his room on time, ever since then he has determined he is terrified of alcohol. The smell always gave him a pounding headache and he always felt like he was going to pass out from fear.  
When they all arrived at church the smell of cigarettes and cinnamon engulfed his nose. Did he get cinnamon on his clothes at some point? Why was the scent now following him, and so strongly as well? Eager to join his fellow friends, he pushed the smell out of his mind. Beomgyu rushed off as soon as they entered the church. He was in a choir group and he always loved seeing his friends; it was the only time he felt he could relax. He wasn't really granted permission to have friends over, heck if Beomgyu walked too hard coming down the stairs he'd get into trouble. It was hard for a kid like him, being overly energetic and happy but made to be quiet. It was like his parents were ashamed of him and trying to reign him in.  
“Hey Beommie how was your weekend?” Jaehyun asked, bobbing on his heels slightly. The boy was just as excited as Beomgyu was although he was allowed to show it. It made Beomgyu jealous, a nasty jealous. The type of jealousy that his school teachers would be ashamed of. However he was quick to fake a smile and bounce along with Jaehyun.  
“Good, I went on many walks and listened to some good music!” It was true Beomgyu loved listening to music and walks. He’d love to read however never had time and his family didn’t own anything but the bible.  
“Me too! Well I didn’t walk or read. Our family got the first ever computer so I am excited about that! I haven’t been able to touch it yet but I am sure that I’ll get to it soon,” It was like the boy wasn’t breathing just word vomiting. It annoyed Beomgyu, was he like this? If Beomgyu was this annoying no wonder his father couldn’t stand it.  
“That’s great!” Beomgyu turned to head towards his other friends as they looked as if they were having the time of their lives however Jae reached for his wrist pulling it. Beomgyu flinched his wrist stinging badly but smiled as he tried to cover up his mistake. It was embarrassing and Beomgyu didn’t want anyone to know about his icy white skin truly being scattered with deep purple flowers.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to grab so hard is your wrist okay?” Guilt cascaded over Jaehyun’s face and Beomgyu smiled, overly reassuring him that it was perfectly okay. “Well I was just going to ask if you heard of the new study group thing the church is putting on,” This actually caught Beomgyu’s attention though. “Well it is more of a supplementary class for kids our age. It is taught by the pastor’s son I think. My mom wants me to do it so I thought I would ask you if you wanted to join me. I don’t know who all is going but I don’t want to be alone. I know you love to attend church. I thought you would be interested,” Beomgyu doesn’t remember seeing any flyer or anything for such a class. He definitely wants to attend though, anything to get out of the house and away from his father. Beomgyu shifted uncomfortably under Jaehyun’s gaze.  
“Um when is it?” He pulled Beomgyu's hand much gentler this time, up to a flyer hanging in the cafeteria. Beomgyu was unsure how he missed it but he definitely be consulting with his parents.  
“I have been asking around, I think it is everyday after school. Monday through Friday I mean. It is only an hour six to seven but obviously you can read I don’t know why I am reading it to you,”  
“I’ll ask my parents tonight,” A satisfied grin appeared on Jaehyun’s face as they ran back to the entrance to greet everyone. 

Sunday was the only day that his family all ate together. The room was always filled with a tenison and sharp silence. Today was different however as Beomgyu had something to ask his parents. “Uh mom?” He called shattering any silence in the room. His mom started to cough as Beomgyu knew better than to speak during dinner. She glanced up at her husband who was ignoring them both. Quickly she cleared her throat and finished swallowing the bite she had taken.  
“Yes dear?”  
“There is a new study group that is going to meet everyday after school. Well not right after six to seven. Monday through Friday. Jaehyun wanted me to come with,”  
“Everyday?” His father grumbled food falling from his mouth. Both Beomgyu and his mother froze before he nodded. “Go, and don’t come home between school and the group. I don’t expect to see you until seven thirty. I don't want you home earlier than that got it?” His dad commented and Beomgyu couldn’t help but let a warm excitement pool in his stomach. He was elated as that went way better than expected. His father had just given him permission. While any other kid would be upset that he isn’t allowed home until 7:30 Beomgyu was thankful. That meant less time with his constantly upset and drunk father. Besides he could just walk around the school. It was only two and a half hours anyway. Perhaps he could go to Jaehyun’s house or someone else's. If not he could always sit in the church and pray or read at the library in the school. He has been meaning to start a new book but lately home life has made that quite difficult. If he wanted to check a book out of the library he had to hide it. His father claimed that reading any other book than the bible is a sin. That it is polluting Beomgyu’s mind. Although Beomgyu’s dad has been tearing apart his room lately, looking for an excuse to punish him. He could always find something however a book would make it so much worse. It had happened before and his dad burned the book, which meant Beomgyu had to pay the library back, except he struggled going anywhere that week as he could barely walk without falling over. It took weeks but when he finally got it paid off again he swore to never let it happen again. It was hell.  
That night Beomgyu skipped off to his room, joy taking him over as he knew that tomorrow he would attend such an awesome group. He fell asleep quite quickly, fear dispersed into the hopes and dreams as he held his bible.


	3. 1. Yeonjun

A cloud of smoke exploded out of the chapped lips that were just previously wrapped around the old cigarette. After the smoke followed a deep breath, almost a sigh in relief before the cigarette returned. His ragged old leather boots were playing with the skateboard under his left leg as he leaned against the cement wall outside the old unused swimming pools. His headache dulled with each drag of smoke, although he wished he could have gotten a hold of a bottle of whiskey. He wanted to stay as numb as possible for as long as possible. He reached down pushing the sleeves of his striped undershirt up scoffing at the scars on his wrist. He smashed the end of the cigarette down on a fresh cut and watched as it fizzled out on his already destroyed skin. He can’t remember the last time his skin looked normal. Even after everything healed he knew it would never look like it did before. Carding a dirt covered hand through his greased blue hair he set the skateboard down. The skateboard landed with a slight thump, he climbed on and pushed off away from the oncoming noise.   
It was getting to be sundown which meant he had to be off the streets until around midnight. When the sun is finally down the town mayor would send out officers to patrol the roads. That is until they all got tired and eventually made their way back to their respective homes. Now is as good a time for dinner as any because if not now, he won’t eat until tomorrow morning at 8am when the town wakes up.   
“You’re back kid,” the owner of the small food shop called at him. He entered without a work and walked straight to the back of the store towards the beer. “Come on we both know you can’t afford any of that shit,” the scruffy guy behind the counter snickered which frustrated him.   
“Just one or at least a new pack of cigarettes! I am cravin’ real bad,” He muttered, turning to make eye contact with the man behind the counter. He wished he knew the guy's name but typically he came in here stoned, which meant he had no clue.   
“That a new tattoo?” The guy who’s name tag read Jungkook asked as he nodded his head towards his arm. He pulled his sleeves down covering the tattoos and scars.   
“So what if it is? Come on man, help me out,” He whined his blue hair bouncing up and down as he stomped slightly against the clean tiled floor.   
“You can afford new tats but not to buy your own smokes? Get out,” Jungkook waved at the younger boy as if to tell him to beat it.   
“Come on, anything please,” Jungkook’s eyebrow raised, challenging him.   
“What’s your real name and I’ll never have you pay for anything again,” He challenged the skinnier boy in front of him. Jungkook watched him squirm at the mention of his name. If there is one thing he never does, it is give out his name. That is a ticket to jail right there, but free food seems like just a great deal. The smaller smirked holding his hand out and Jungkook reached behind him setting the new pack of cigarettes in his hand. He grabbed them heading for the door.   
“Choi,” the smaller smirked, turning back to glance at Jungkook’s shocked face. “Choi Yeonjun,” He said before he threw his skateboard to the ground and skated off. Although Yeonjun really wasn’t looking where he was going and ran right into a pole sending his skateboard right into the road. His new skateboard he had been saving months for. He physically cringed at the crunch he heard, watching his skateboard get mercilessly destroyed right in front of his eyes. It hurt it really did, but not as badly. Nothing really ever hurt after that day. This did sting though as it was new and he had yet to even break it in. His brain flashed through images of him handing the money to the cashier and the cashier handing him a skateboard. He really doesn’t remember another time he has ever smiled so widely and genuinely. Yeonjun quickly ducked behind the trash can watching as some strange boy hop out of the car. He watched him carefully as he looked around and then the smashed board caught his eyes. Yeonjun watched as he picked the board up and held it to the car. Then he watched as the boy picked up his skateboard and put it in the trunk of the car. Well there goes any hope of trying to fix it or use it for parts. Who does that? Yeonjun debated on following the car to get the board back but realized that would be way too much work so he discarded the idea heading towards the shitty shed he called home.   
It wasn’t much of anything but the caretakers shed at the old cemetary at the rundown part of town. It was almost touching the outskirts of town but not big enough to reach. Yeonjun had cleared it out when he got released from childcare when he was 18. He has been living in the tiny little thing ever since then. There was barely enough room to lay down straight and comfortably so Yeonjun typically didn’t get much sleep. Luckily enough though, the place did have a working bathroom. Most times the caretaker wouldn’t sleep here but he’d spend the majority of his day there so a working bathroom with shower was essential. No one wanted to smell like dead people all day. Yeonjun tried not to spend too much time here though as it was kind of depressing and he had enough depressing things in his life without adding another to make him miserable. Besides he was also very much an extrovert, not that he had friends. It is not his fault everyone around his was either utterly stupid or had a problem with his excessive smoking and the way he looked. In his own opinion Yeonjun looked pretty good, dark blue locks always pushed up and over split in the middle. If he was feeling really good about himself he’d push all his bangs to one side and slick the other down behind his ear. He had a sleeve of tattoos up his left arm and a lip piercing in the left side as well but he typically didn’t wear it. His ears had been pierced as well two on each lobe and one up near the top. He had dark brown somewhat cat looking eyes. He always dressed in neutral colors though typically black or stripes. He didn’t exactly fit into town but he didn’t break any of the rules either so he stayed.   
The air was thick and muggy, the deep blue sky hidden under gross looking clouds. The moon was trying to push through everything which made it sort of hard to see. The street lights go off when the police officers retreat after a nightly patrol. Yeonjun was just up walking the streets, the dim light of a cigarette hanging from his chapped lips as he debated on trying to make a new skateboard. He loved skateboarding and he always had a board wherever he went. He only had one left in the shed but he refused to use that one terrified that another incident would occur. Walking was so boring and even more painful now that he had no choice to walk. Yeonjun really wanted some alcohol, he was craving it more than food right now, and he hadn’t eaten in over a day already. He would much rather spend his money for tattoos, cigarettes, and skateboards than food. Stumbling towards the skatepark, or old shitty pools no one used anymore. There used to be a diving board for one of the particularly deep pools, that only Yeonjun dared to go up. It was pretty rotted and smelled pretty rank although he wasn’t convinced he cared. He knew eventually the wood would decompose enough to break and he’d be the unfortunate one to fall off it. He didn’t care though as he wasn’t contributing much to anything. He didn’t have any friends or people that cared about him. He just didn’t care for anything but the cigarettes in his left pocket, the smashed skateboard in the back of some asshole's old rusted red car, and the whiskey he could sometimes get his hands on.  
Although halfway to the skatepark someone ran right into him, mumbling some nonsense. Yeonjun doesn’t recognize the boy. He had dark hair, with bright silver streaks running through it, intimidating eyes and he was tall. Lanky but tall nonetheless, he reeked of alcohol and pine strangely, which was something the grungy boy could get behind.   
“Bro your hair is like blue,” The boy spoke up, his voice way higher than Yeonjun expected it to be, not that his stoic face had changed since they met. If it wasn’t for the giant bottle of an unknown alcohol substance in the boys hand Yeonjun would have already told him to fuck off. However an opportunity has presented itself and Yeonjun plans to jump on it.   
“Yeah that tends to happen why you dye it,” Yeonjun scoffed jealousy seeping into his every cell. He wanted to be that blasted drunk, so numb that nothing made sense. They fell into an awkward silence that frustrated the shorter boy. His patience snapped shattered wood flying everywhere. He huffed, turned on his heels and headed back for his destination although the other boy just followed in silence. The tension in the air was almost suffocating as Yeonjun no longer wanted any part of the stranger who smelled of whiskey and pine. A strange manly combination that didn’t fit the boys look. At first glance the other boy looks rich, his school uniform still wrapped around his thin frame. This confused Yeonjun as no rich kid would be out this late, especially as drunk as he is, Yeonjun has never been one to question things. Even if he was ever curious about anything he ignored it, keeping his lips together in a tight line. Everyone knows that curiosity kills people in this town so it is better to just stay quiet.   
When they both arrived at the skatepark Yeonjun was beyond irritated at the honey bee he had acquired for no reason other than the kid running into him. It wasn't even his fault, that greasy boy ran into him! “Oh I finally figured out where I know you! You are the boy who skates around town. Where’s your skateboard?” That really gnawed at the last rotten straw that Yeonjun didn’t know he had.   
“You don’t know nothin’ kid,” He grinded his teeth together creating a gross sound in his head. His eyes were dark and barely visible underneath his thickly matted hair. He fastly approached the kid grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking him forward face to face with Yeonjun. Yeonjun ended up being the one intimidated though as the boy didn't even flinch he just blinked his lips slightly pouted in an innocent way. The boy looked down at Yeonjun’s balled up fist and then back at Yeonjun’s contorted face.  
“Can you put me down, this isn’t comfortable,” How was Yeonjun not intimidating? Yeonjun scoffed and let the boy go, not without being followed by a rough shove in the chest though.   
"What the fuck? Are you really that drunk?" Yeonjun spit on the boy's shoe.   
"No I'm just not intimidated by a guy like you," the taller scoffed annoyed at how rude the scruffy guy was being. Well if he can’t beat him join him right?  
“Some asshole ran over it and then had the nerve fucking take it with him,” The tall boy gave him a questioning look. “My skateboard,” Yeonjun’s tone had softened significantly. If the boy wasn’t going to react neither was he. He swung his arms in annoyance, before plopping down letting his feet dangle from the pool glancing up at the diving board.   
“Ever go up there?” the boy spoke, and Yeonjun realized he still didn’t know the kids name. He appreciated that the other just left the skateboard talk in the past as it still pissed him off. He wanted to beat the shit out of that kid and probably would if he ever sees him again.   
“Uh yeah all the time actually. Well only when I’m drunk and couldn’t care less if I fell. Sober not typically,” Yeonjun shrugged as the boy sat down next to him. Their legs were swinging in sync. It was peaceful the only sounds around were that of nightlife. A few stray owl calls and some frogs but apart from that just the wind hitting their ears. The only light coming from the cigarette Yeonjun had just lit placing it between his lips, and the grey moonlight. It made the boy in front of him look prettier, drenched in silver, his skin illuminating.  
“Would you for twenty bucks?” The boy asked, placing a light hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder.   
“Can I get a swig of that?” Yeonjun asked, running a hand through his hair. The boy handed the bottle over and Yeonjun took a big swig. He let the burn settle in his stomach. It had been a while since he had had alcohol and god did he miss it. “Fuck this is expensive shit, how did a kid like you afford this?”  
“My dad is the sheriff,” he shrugged and Yeonjun’s whole body shook causing a gross nasally cough to burst from his mouth.   
“Excuse me what? I can’t hang out with the sheriff's son, what the hell!” Yeonjun shoved the bottle back to the boy and stepped backwards almost like he was scared of him. “And to think I almost beat the shit out of you!”  
“Oh come on he doesn’t give a fuck. I don’t have anyone to hang out with! All my friends lecture me about being good and going to church. Serving my community and all that bullshit. You are the first real person I have met, don’t fucking leave cuz your some pussy. Besides, isn't it a good thing I am the sheriff’s son. I can make your name disappear, get away with anything,” The boy quirked an eyebrow at the kid in front of him.   
“Yeonjun Choi,” He offered his hand to the kid. He stood up taking his hand.  
“Kai Huening,” He nodded, shaking Yeonjun’s ice cold hand.   
“Kid you just made yourself a deal with the devil,”   
“Good, I like a good time,” He smirked as Yeonjun stole his bottle, chugging it quickly. When he was finished he stumbled his way towards the diving board climbing the ladder while giggling letting the alcohol take over.


	4. 1. Taehyun

Darkness enveloped every bit of space, he couldn’t even see his folded limbs beneath him. He closed his eyes, wrapping his little arms around his knees resting his head on his arms. He sucked in a large breath, his nose was burning and he knew his eyes would follow soon. He didn’t want to cry again. It was pointless, crying never helped. A fist had gently knocked against the door, not once but thrice.   
“Hello?” his voice called out although it was scratchy and it hurt.   
“Hey Tae, are you there?” His voice was quiet and Taehyun quickly stood pressing his cheek to the cold door. He slipped his hand underneath the door frame and he felt a warm one press on his. 

A sigh escaped his perfectly smooth lips as he continued to walk down the lone road. No one dared to drive on this road, not anyone with any kind of wits that is. He let out a frustrated groan as he kicked a rock forward walking towards the end   
of town. He didn’t want to be here anymore, he needed to breath again. His father shouldn’t come by his room for another few hours so he knew he was okay for now. However he was growing more and more impatient as he stood there.   
“Sorry I was running late,” He heard a voice call and then light footsteps follow. He spun on his heels a permanent frown etched on his lips.   
“I don’t have time for late, get here or find someone who can be here,” Taehyun growled snatching the plastic from his hand.   
“Are you really that desperate for sleeping pills and a shitty old cassette. You know this is already like four years old right?”  
“Right I forgot I have to justify myself to you,” Taehyun threw the boy a sharp glare putting him in his place. He turned not another word said and walked off. He left the boy standing there more than upset with their interaction. Typically their interactions were much better than Taehyun just yelling and glaring what the hell?  
Taehyun sat in the basement of the church listening to the footsteps of everyone filing in all at the same time. Rotten jealousy filled his veins and turned his blood black. He felt like some sort of caged animal. Of course he was forced to attend church just like every other good citizen. However he wasn’t allowed to be seen by anyone, it was fucking annoying. He doesn’t understand why it was that big of a deal. He could just lie about who he was, it worked when he walked around town. Not that his father knew he walked around town. Taehyun wanted to believe in all the stuff taught at the church he really did. Although that was quite hard as he was literally on house arrest. Isn’t the point that life should be good? Maybe he didn’t understand it, he was unsure. All the voices sounded familiar yet he had no faces to match them.   
After his father was sure that the building was clear he walked to the basement, unlocked the door and pulled Taehyun out quickly. It was way past 10 pm therefore no one should be out as it’s a Sunday. That didn’t stop the shame from eating at his father. The smell of vanilla and alcohol wafted through the corridors of the church. He took a deep breath breathing in as much as he could get. He wasn’t fond of the smell of alcohol but the smell of vanilla made him melt. He doesn’t know why but it just smelled so sweet and wanted to follow it to its source. He is also well aware that the church never commonly smelled like this. He glanced behind him as his father still roughly dragged him along. A small looking boy caught his attention. His wide bug eyes staring into Taehyun’s soul. He was unfamiliar with the kid who looked so small compared to him.   
“Father I have to use the restroom,” It wasn’t an uncommon request but it had happened before and Taehyun hoped that his father would allow him. His father sighed loudly.   
“You better be quick. I’ll meet you in the car,” Taehyun nodded as his wrist was released and he started to walk in the direction of the boy. He caught sight of this however and his eyes managed to get wider before he ducked away. Taehyun didn’t want the boy to escape. He picked up speed and broke into a light jog. The boy was a poor hidee though as he was just curled up under the water fountain.   
“Uh what the hell are you doing?” Taehyun crossed his arms with a sharp look. No one should be in the church part of the building this late at night.   
“Uh,” The boy scanned his surroundings fastly before answering. “Getting a drink of water?” Taehyun frowned walking closer to the boy however he flinched harshly slamming his entire body against the wall roughly a piercing look of fear in his eyes.   
“Woah I am not going to hurt you okay?” Taehyun put his hands up but still kept approaching the boy. “You are okay, I just want to know what you are doing here. Maybe I can help,” That was a lie. What could he do? His dad was going to come back in soon and be pissed when he sees this small boy, although he wanted to help. It looked as if there was an internal war going on in the kids head. Taehyun was unsure as to what his next action should be. “Have you been drinking? Is that why you are here? To destroy property or something? Stick it to your parents?’ He was trying to keep his tone light as with every word the boy in front of him coiled into himself more.   
“No no the opposite,” The boy's hand literally came up to slap himself in the face and that is when Taehyun saw it. The other was in a short sleeved shirt it was large and baggy but it was undeniable and obvious. The small boy looked around confused as to why Taehyun’s had widened so much before he noticed he was in a short sleeve shirt. He put his arms behind his back. “I fell down the stairs that’s all, I shouldn’t be here anyway,” Taehyun had him cornered and something told him as much as the boy wanted to escape he would not put up a fight at all. He looked so panicked.   
“Is that why you are here?” Taehyun referenced his arms and a small short nod came from the boy. “Who did that to you?” Taehyun automatically shifted into protective mode, he wanted to help the boy even more. No one deserved that. “Are you hiding from someone?” He once again shyly nodded. Logically it was the smartest place to hide as everyone knows the worst kind of people came out and night. It was one of those rules that people could break just don’t speak about it. No one wanted to be in church at night anyway, they were all sleeping at home or partying quietly in the streets getting blasted. Before Taehyun could question the boy anymore he heard the doors to the front open. “Fuck. Okay I have to go. Stay here okay? I will be back in like an hour or so, please stay. I want to help,” He saw the boy nod before he ran off to his father who was furiously calling his name.   
“What the hell took so long?” He grabbed the boy by his hair and yanked him out of the church, unbenounced to Taehyun, the small boy was watched as his dad abused him.  
“I’m sorry I had to uh, shit dad, is that what you want?” He sassed. Taehyun has absolutely no respect for his father. He didn’t care about talking back as he knew he was untouchable. Taehyun was practically a genius and he knew it too. If his dad pulled anything too far Taehyun just refused to budget the money. Not just his father's money, oh no, his father was the mayor, the face of the town. Taehyun managed the whole town's budget and knew that his father pocketed literally 75% of the money which meant he had to manage how to keep the town running on 25% of that. He did a good job and managed to set up fundraisers to keep the school running. The town was a little shitty around the edges but Taehyun worked with what he had. It didn’t help that his father implemented overly strict rules to keep people in their place.   
The whole ride home Taehyun itched to be locked in the basement. He wanted to get back to the small boy before he ran off. He didn’t even argue with his father like he typically did, he just walked straight past him and shut the bedroom door himself.   
“I am going to bed, don't disturb me,” Taehyun said and his dad nodded, locking the door. When the footsteps he heard ascending the staircase he grabbed some essentials. A blanket, a water bottle with water, a pillow, a change of clothes, and a first aid kit. He moved his poster climbing through the old tunnel he had created. A long while ago Taehyun learned his dad wasn’t going to let him out so he had to let himself out. One day he stole a shovel from the old garden, stayed up all night and dug a hole. The longest part was getting through the cement walling. Once he was past that it was a piece of cake. This tunnel was literally so old.   
The old air felt so amazing against Taehyun’s bare arms. The moonlight was streaking silver, everywhere he looked there were pools of shiny grey on the ground. He stood for a second relinquishing in such an amazing feeling before he refocused and headed to the church. It wasn’t far from his house so he had no trouble walking there.   
When he arrived at where he had previously seen the boy he was nowhere to be seen. He wanted to call his name however he didn’t have a name. He took a deep breath in, that smell, of vanilla and alcohol was still there. It was still strong and that meant the boy was still around. “Psst kid are you still here?” He whispered, shouting, walking around trying to spot the boy. Nothing responded though so Taehyun kept creeping around the church trying to find the small boy. When he passed one of the pews though there was light snoring. He turned to find the boy completely out. He debated on letting him sleep but knew he couldn’t help without getting more information out of the boy. “Hey kid I am back,” Taehyun spoke softly, he didn’t completely understand the situation however he knew that angrer and rudeness was the wrong way to approach him. He was scared and he was hiding, he wasn't up to no good. The boy completely panicked; he jerked and threw himself right off the pew. He landed pretty roughly and Taehyun heard a slight whine before small sniffles. “Are you okay?” he reached out and petted the boys hair. The small boy sighed in relief slightly pushing his head into Taehyun’s hand. Taehyun wanted to coo at the cute action, what a sweet boy he is. He watched as the boy's cheeks tinted red and then he jumped up positioning himself on the pew shifting awkwardly under Taehyun’s gaze. “Uh what’s your name?” The whole conversation was awkward and Taehyun wanted to physically cringe at how weird he’s being. The only interaction he gets is with his father, his tutor, and his sort of boy toy who does shit for him and they sometimes get sexual. He never sat and talked to anyone and it was strange.  
“Beomgyu,” The boy refused to make eye contact with Taehyun. His eyes at Taehyun’s chest.   
“Why won’t you look at me?” Taehyun asked although it came out way too harsh as suddenly the boy now known as Beomgyu’s eyes shot up and made complete terrifying eye contact with him. “You know you don’t have to listen to me right?” Taehyun asked, surprised at the boy's response. It was like the boy was some trained dog.   
“Yes I do, father says I must follow orders given to me by anyone higher than me,” Beomgyu whispered, his eyes never leaving Taehyun’s. Although they were starting to burn and he was going to start crying at any moment.  
“How do you know I am higher than you?” He watched as the black haired boy had an internal debate.   
“I don’t,” he shrugged, his cheeks once again tinting pink.   
“Exactly, we are equals. You don’t have to listen to anything I say, as we are equal,” Taehyun smiled and Beomgyu returned it. His teeth bright and sunshiny, it was a sight Taehyun could get used to. It made his stomach drop but he was unsure as to why. Beomgyu nodded and shifted his eyesight to the ground. “Why are you here Beomgyu?” He flinched at the question. “You don’t have to answer okay. No pressure,”  
“I don’t want to answer,”  
“I am just going to ask you yes or no questions, can you do your best to just nod or shake your head? Would that make it easier?” Taehyun asked, reaching out and grabbing Beomgyu’s hand. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the top of Beomgyu’s hand in a comforting manner. He nodded so Taehyun continued.   
After about an hour of questioning he hadn’t uncovered much, enough however to be so worried for the other that he wanted to puke. He thought his dad was a prick, Beomgyu’s parents were something else.   
“So you don’t have anywhere else to go?” Beomgyu shook his head. “Well I can bring you back to my place then,” Taehyun nodded standing up and pulling Beomgyu with him.   
“Oh no no, I could never impose. Besides I have never even seen you around what if you try to hurt me. I don’t know you and my father says to never trust strangers,” The boy in front of him started to shake.   
“Oh come on does it look like I’m going to hurt you? If you want you can go through my bag, I just want to help. I know what it is like to have shitty parents,” Beomgyu gasped loudly offended that someone would make such rude accusations about something he doesn’t even know anything about.   
“My parents aren’t s-sh, crap,” Beomgyu knew cursing was bad, it was a sin to curse.   
“Okay I am sorry,” He put his hands up in defeat. “Just please let me help you,”   
“Let me see the bag,” Dissecting the bag just proved to him that Taehyun was in fact trying to help. There was water and pj’s and a blanket and pillows. There was a clear guilty look on Beomgyu’s features. “I’m sorry,”  
“It’s okay, never apologize for being careful, it is a good trait to have. You can trust me though. I will prove it to you eventually,” He shrugged standing up and swinging the backpack around his shoulder once again. “Follow me my house isn’t far from here, however we do have to crawl through a tunnel. Don’t be alarmed I’ll explain it on the way there, I am not kidnapped you or I wouldn’t have said anything,”

“Are you hungry?” Taehyun glancing over at Beomgyu who was perched on his dresser. Beomgyu had just taken a warm shower and was wearing some of Taehyun’s old sleepwear. It was slightly big on Beomgyu due to the fact that the boy was clearly not getting enough in his diet but Taehyun was going to fix that. He isn’t sure why he wants so badly to help the boy but something is screaming at him that he has to help. Deep down he just has a feeling he needs to protect and care for the boy. Beomgyu shook his head turning a shade of red. His legs were mindlessly swinging back and forth as he looked around Taehyun’s room.   
“I can’t believe you have a little house down here! It must be so peaceful and nice,” Taehyun watched as Beomgyu’s wide eyes scanned from the kitchen to the living room to the bathroom. He very much lived in a tiny studio apartment. To him it was lonely, don’t get him wrong he is very much introverted, although never having company got exhausting. He was a full grown adult, hell he even did his own laundry. Everything was set up so that Taehyun never had to leave.   
“Eh I get lonely, sometimes the silence is deafening. Are you sure you aren’t hungry? I don’t want to be pushy but you are underweight you know?”   
“What of course I am not. My parents and friends have all told me I am the perfect weight. I worked really hard to get to this weight! I was way over before but everyone helped me and I am proud now,” Taehyun shook his head with complete disappointment on his face, the kind of look Beomgyu tries his best to avoid. The kind of look that makes him want to cry it's that shameful.   
“Beomgyu you look awful, I mean you’re beautiful, I mean uhh, look you are underweight,” He watched as Beomgyu’s cheeks heated slightly and the tips of his ears grew red. “Sorry I didn’t mean all that, you are good looking, just in a straight way you know?”   
“Obviously, being with another boy is a sin. I knew what you meant,”   
“Right,” Taehyun pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth trying to keep quiet. He isn’t one to fight but people were teaching the small boy the wrong things. “Can you please just a little?” Taehyun fought but Beomgyu once again shook his head. “Fine but you promise me that you’ll eat a big breakfast okay?” Beomgyu smiled nodding. “It’s time to get you to bed,” Taehyun said as he walked up reaching his hand out for Beomgyu to grab. The black haired boy jumped off the dresser and grabbed Taehyun’s hand.   
“There is only one bed,” Beomgyu turned with slight confusion and slight fear in his eyes. Taehyun nodded before speaking up.   
“You can have my bed trust me it’s really comfortable. I’ll sleep on the floor or extra pillows. Just right next to the bed so that if you get scared I am right here. I am not giving you a choice okay? I want you to be comfortable and my bed is expensive. You'll sleep well. I don’t want any arguments. You are going to be quiet, you are going to lay down and you are going to sleep well and be happy. That's it,” Beomgyu wanted to open his mouth and Taehyun pointed a long slender finger at him. That seemed to shut him up and he just nodded laying down and drifting off quiet quickly.


	5. 1. Hueningkai

Pressing the bottle to his lips he tipped it up gulping down as much liquor as he could get in one swig. It stung his busted lip and burned going down. Although when it finally settled in his stomach he could feel his head starting to get dizzy and he couldn’t help but smile. He doesn’t think he could ever get used to this amazing high. His dad being chief of police meant that his parents were almost never home. His mom doesn’t care for such a reject like him. She just avoids him, while the parent that would actually pull something was always out. His mom has begged his father to just open his eyes but Kai was such a sweetheart when it came to his father. He had his dad so fooled and it filled his chest with pride that he was able to convince his dad of such things considering how awful he truly is. He shoved some pillows under his sheets and locked the door. Shuffling he pushed the window open and almost fell out. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he wanted to get out. His mom was totally killing his vibe yelling about how he shouldn’t drink at such an age. Besides maybe if he was lucky he would run into his dealer and ramp the party up a bit, or get a hold of something to smoke at least. Everyone knows the stoners walk around town at night, well the stoners know. Everyone else is too scared and worried about bible thumping to think such sinful things.   
When Kai finally made it into town the smell of cinnamon filled his nostrils and he followed it trying to find where such a delicious smell was coming from. It smelled so strongly that he was trying to figure out if it was his brain messing with him. He was stumbling around outside when he ran into something. He mumbled a half assed apology confused as to why the boy in front of him had blue hair. He really didn’t think he was that drunk. No one in their right mind thought to dye their hair in this town. It wasn’t exactly against the rules but it was frowned upon.   
“Bro your hair is like blue,” It was unclear and barely hearable, yet the boy in front of Kai responded.   
“Yeah hair tends to do that when you dye it dumbass,”

Yeonjun and him had been fucking around for a long while that night before he decided to call it a night. His father would be up soon, and he needed to catch some shut eye as well. He would fall asleep in class if not. Yeonjun waved him goodbye and Kai left, leaving the bottle with him. Yeonjun seemed to have an alcohol problem, not that Kai really gave a shit. His dad never noticed the missing alcohol or the money. Kai got an allowance for being good anyway.   
When he climbed back into his window loudly, no one questioned the tall boy. He just ripped off his shredded jeans and fell on his bed falling asleep.   
The next morning Kai woke up with the biggest headache ever. He groaned as his mom banged loudly against the door.   
“Kai get your butt up it’s time for school!” He debated on skipping but knew that he would be asking for trouble. Therefore with a pretty unhappy look on his face and a hangover looming on him he carried himself into the kitchen. He picked up an apple and inspected it for a second before taking a small bite. He loved having fruit for breakfast, especially apples. 

Sometimes Kai would find himself in these situations that he knew were pointless and he shouldn’t be caught in, yet here he was. He had pissed off the biggest kid in school, just to see if he could. He was bored. What can he say. Honestly it wasn’t hard, all Kai did was imply he had a small dick and that seemed to have done it. It is not that Kai particularly wanted to get his ass kicked, because no one in the school could actually beat him in a fight. However he wanted to fight. He wasn’t sure why but the adrenaline rush of fighting some dumb bastard from school excited Kai. He knew he’d win, he always did. Picking on kids who had ego problems was just so funny to him. Kai would of course never fuck with the kids who were actually bullied, never, just the bullies themselves. He looked small and an easy win, so they always challenged him, although what they didn’t know is Kai was a blackbelt who has been fighting since he was little, thanks to his dad. If there was one thing Kai despised it was people who think they are better than others.   
“What are you going to about it big boy?” Kai snickered, crossing his arms. It was currently their lunch period. Kai had picked the fight way earlier in the day seemling forgotten about until the guy approached him near the local shops. Kai had just wanted to get lunch and now this kid is trying to ruin it.   
“Excuse me? Do you even know who you are talking to?” The kid asked, shoving Kai roughly into the glass window of the shop he was standing in front of.   
“Look, just fuck off okay? I don’t feel like fighting you right now. Go validate your insecurities somewhere else,” Kai snapped trying to push past the guy. This didn’t seem to work however as the kid grabbed Kai by the shirt collar and threw him up against the window. He was unfazed by this, being pinned annoyed him more than it did anything. Just because he is skinny everyone thinks they can push him around.   
“Oh my god Kai?” He heard a familiar voice call him. Where had he heard that voice? He glanced around and met eyes with a shocked blue haired boy. Right the one who rides the skateboard. He had just properly met the boy a few nights ago. What was his name? He was so blackout drunk he couldn't remember. “What the hell is going on here?” He approached the guy pinning Kai. The familiar boy while shorter looked a lot more fit and well attained as a fighter. He was buff there was no denying that, even in a sweatshirt anyone could tell. “This guy causing you trouble?”   
“Uh yeah actually. I went to get lunch and he had to cause some scene cus’ he can’t deal with the fact that he has a small dick,” At this the familiar boy burst out laughing his head tilting back as he clapped his hands dramatically.   
“Well I think I might be able to help out,” He grabbed the back of the bullies school uniform and ripped him off and threw him to his knees without any resistance. “Get the fuck out of here before I properly beat your ass,” He spit on the back of the boy who was scrambling to get up and then ran off.   
“Uh thanks..” he trailed off remembering he doesn’t really remember the boy's name. The blue haired boy stifled a laugh.   
“I am not surprised you don’t remember you were blackout drunk. It’s Yeonjun,”   
“Right sorry,” Kai cringed, scrunching his face up.   
“All is good,” Yeonjun nodded, readjusting the board he was holding in his left hand.   
“Okay no offense but you look like shit,” Kai was known for being blunt, no reason to stop now because of some guy. They are basically strangers anyway, if he couldn't get used to it now he wouldn't ever. This caused Yeonjun to laugh even harder.   
“Yeah I am not surprised, I had a rough night,” Yeonjun shrugged, fluffling his hair which was actually clean for once.   
“Well you got a new board so it can’t be that bad,” Kai shrugged.   
“Oh so you remember my story about the asshole who smashed my board but not my name? I see how it is,” Yeonjun shoved the boy lightly causing Kai to giggle.   
“So what happened last night?” Kai asked, he was slightly curious as to why the boy looked like he hadn’t gotten sleep in years.   
“Ahh boyfriend troubles,” To this Kai gasped and shushed him like they were in grade school. Yeonjun was a new kind of fearless. Of course Kai broke the rules, but gay, never, that was forbidden. If the church knew Kai is sure that they’d hang him or stake him or something dramatic. “Shut the hell up, no one cares you dumbass,”   
“Being g-g-that, around here is kind of asking for it,” Yeonjun frowned, glaring at him.   
“If being gay is a problem with you then I am going to go. I am gay and we both know I can’t leave until I am 21,”  
“It’s not a problem I don't care, but others might,”   
“They can fuck off then. To answer your question, I am just getting fed up with him. I think he paid me to fuck him last night,” Yeonjun once again shrugged.   
“Uh what?” Kai’s eyes were wide as he once again gasped. “That is so not okay, what the hell is wrong with him?”   
“I’m not sure, I think it might be me? I don’t know I am just as confused as you are,”   
“Have you tried asking him?” It was a dumb question but sometimes Kai would be surprised as the person doesn’t want to face the obvious answer.   
“No not yet, he was gone when I woke up this morning. There was a pile of money on the side table though. He isn’t much of a talker. Hell I am not even supposed to call him my boyfriend as he is embarrassed. I think it has to do with this town. We are going to get out of here when I become of age to leave. He is the only reason I stay, he told me I have to wait ‘til I am 21,”   
“That’s fucked up. What did you do with the money? Are you going to give it back to him?” Yeonjun started to giggle at that.   
“Oh Christ let me guess, that money is now the skateboard in your hand isn’t it?” Yeonjun nodded as he choked on his own spit laughing. “You have a fucked up sense of humor, did you know that?”   
“Hey, shouldn’t you be getting back to school anyway you delinquent?” Yeonjun asked.   
“I mean I should but you are so much more fun. Can’t we go and hang at your place?”   
“I guess but it’s not much of a place, more a shithole if you ask me,” Yeonjun threw the skateboard down and pushed off as Kai followed behind him slowly. 

When Yeonjun said it was a dump, Kai wasn’t actually picturing a dump, yet here they were standing in front of the shed at the old cemetery near the edge of town. It was so small and beaten down. His house, if he could call it that, most definitely leaked when it rained. How in the hell has Yeonjun been living in this shithole, and where are his parents he’s not even of age yet what the hell? This boy was just a mess, what had Kai gotten himself into?   
“I know it isn’t much. I am sorry about that. I can’t afford anything, no one will hire me,”   
“Why not?” Kai asked following Yeonjun inside and sat on his bed which was literally wood without a mattress. Kai made a mental note to save up some of his allowance for a mattress for the older. Nothing big but anything was better than literally just a wood frame.   
“Well for one I didn’t graduate high school. For two I have a temper. Therefore I ended up here which is coincidentally free,” Kai knew better than to ask about the boy's parents. That would be too far, he could ask his dad though.   
“How the fuck do you even afford to eat?”   
“I don’t most times, I spend all extra cash I find on cigarettes or I get these bad headaches. Sometimes I steal. I get by though not that big a deal,” Kai suddenly felt guilt building up in the pit of his stomach. What caused this boy to have such a shitty life with such shitty luck? He certainly didn’t deserve it. He did have a temper but hell who wouldn’t, living like this?

When Kai was finally home for the night he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Yeonjun. He decided that he was going to bring him up during dinner, his dad must know something, being chief of police. He was also going to take extra leftovers and bring them to Yeonjun every morning. Or at least he was going to start leaving food in his tiny ass fridge. No big deal, he was just going to get up earlier and put some food in Yeonjun’s fridge before school every morning. He wanted the boy to eat enough and Kai’s family being well off, he could help Yeonjun.   
“How was your day Kai?” His dad spoke up asking, a smile settling on his face as Kai looked up startled acting as if he’d been caught thinking too much.   
“It was okay I guess. Nothing exciting, how was yours?” He asked, forcing a smile onto his features to please his dad. He could see his mother rolling her eyes out of the corner of his.   
“It was good thank you for asking. Everything okay though? It appears that there is something on your mind,” His dad had never been observant so this surprised Kai a bit.   
“Yeah actually do you know anything about a kid named Yeonjun?” Kai asked, still playing with his food. He wasn’t hungry knowing that Yeonjun probably hadn’t eaten in days.   
“The kid that rides the skateboard with blue hair is it?” His dad asked him, giving him a confused look. Kai nodded. “He's bad news Kai, I wouldn’t get caught up in his crowd,” Of course everyone assumed he was an asshole. Speaking to Yeonjun, Kai knew from the start that Yeonjun was anything but an asshole, just mislooked at.   
“Okay but what about his parents, aren’t they like, concerned about him? He just messes around town all the time,”   
“Kai, his parents are dead,”


	6. 1. Soobin

“Okay class I think that is it for today you are dismissed. I will see you tomorrow,” the tall boy smiled, fluffing one of his students hair lightly. Screams erupted from all the small kids' mouths and Soobin couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. He knew that they didn’t get it now but that he would have a great impact on their lives, especially starting the studies earlier. The earlier someone gets introduced to something the easier it was for them to understand. As all the kids filed out Soobin walked over and sat at his desk. He needed to get some organization done. Lesson planning was always fun for Soobin, as he loved teaching kids about the bible. It felt so satisfying to know that he helped people find their voice and the love of Jesus Christ. It was a dream job really and didn’t stress him out completely unlike some other chores he had to attend to in his daily life.   
There was a knock at his door before a tall figure stepped in not even waiting for his signal to come in. That meant it could only be one person, his father. Soobin quickly stood up as his father entered the room. It was a respect thing he had always been taught to stand when someone better than him came into the room.   
"Soobin," his dad addressed his voice low and dominating.   
"Sir," he wasn't allowed to address his dad causally, it had always been a rule since he could remember, it didn't really bug him as it was habit though.   
"How's the new schedule working?" He tried not to inhale sharply at his father's question. His father always made him anxious regardless to if he was mad at him or not. The man just had such a dominating presence that Soobin couldn't help but to submit. He submitted to everyone almost, letting his anxiety eat away at him. His stomach was churning; he didn't want to answer his father's question as he knew he would only be giving disappointing news.   
"It's going, I'm still working on a less plan for the older kids supplementary classes but I should be done soon,"   
"Soon better be before tomorrow Soobin, the classes literally start tomorrow. Why have you not been budgeting your time effectively? I have given you plenty of time and reminders you seriously need to stop slacking off," his dad warned his town more vicious than it previously was.   
"You misunderstood me, I am working on finishing up the entire thing not just for the week. I am actually ahead of schedule," that was a lie, why had Soobin lied? Lying was a sin. What was wrong with him? Soobin deserved to be punished for commiting a sin.   
"Oh that's great then. Keep up the great work son, let me know how the first day of classes with the older students go," Soobin nodded as his father departed a wide smile on his face. When Soobin was sure he was gone he let him break down. Sobs and small whimpers consumed his voice. He felt so small and helpless, he often felt this way not knowing what to do. It felt like his life was in shambles and he was about to snap. He smashed his face into his large hands trying to hide his face or just calm down at least. His breathing was definitely picking up and he needed to calm down. He stood up abruptly and locked the door before falling to his knees right in front of it. He wrapped his arms around his legs which we curled up and just rocked himself. Occasionally he'd pull at his overgrown hair. He ached from head to toe.   
Eventually he had stopped crying, he felt overly exhausted and his head pounded. His body was still shaking horribly and his breath was still completely shallow but he had been improving. He came to the conclusion that crying wasn't going to get him anywhere it was just a good release. With this in mind he stood from his spot and collected his items from the desk. It was extremely late and he had to teach the next morning so he needed to head home. His father had been gone for hours and was probably confused as to his sons whereabouts.   
He locked the door to his classroom when he heard light shuffling. Confused as to who else would be in the church this late at night he squatted hiding behind a larger trash can near the entrance of the church. His classroom was closer to the church than the main school entrance therefore he always left out the church. There was whispering and moving and Soobin couldn't help but let the curiosity get the better of him. He wasn't scared as no lame druggie or trouble maker would break into the church. Who would want to come in here and for what? With this in mind he stood up peering around trying to figure out what was happening. There was a large man slightly overweight, who Soobin knew to be the mayor. He heard a loud voice call.   
"Taehyun? Where the hell are you boy? It doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom," why was the mayor in the church and who was Taehyun. Soobin had so many questions filling his head making him slightly dizzy. He didn't understand, he thought that the mayor was a good person? There must be a logical explanation for this right? "What the hell took so long?" The mayor asked as he caught sight of something and glared. Soobin tried not to cringe as he had heard unholy words at a place that is supposed to be very holy. Where's the mayor's typical respectful demeanor?  
“I’m sorry I had to uh, shit dad, is that what you want?” he watched as a small boy, way smaller than him at least, ran by. The mayor didn't have a son? Who the heck was this guy? As the boy got close enough the mayor reached out and grabbed the boy by his hair pulling him roughly. What had just happened? This town was more corrupt than Soobin thought. Who was Taehyun? He didn't recognize the boy from church or school. Soobin knew everyone, if he didn't know the name he knew the face, both of which were unfamiliar this time. 

Soobin awoke to the sun beaming into his window. He had a problem where he couldn't sleep if it was too bright and it was most definitely too bright in his room currently. He sat up groaning, his head hurt and his eyes were completely swollen from crying before he went to sleep last night, his fault really. Soobin glanced at the clock, 6am. It's too early to do anything at this point, school started at nine along with the classes he taught. He threw himself back on the bed lazily before making his way to his closet.   
Soobin had left the house early today, wanting to see if he could pull anything up on Taehyun. School records should show who he is, and Soobin felt he needed to do some research.   
He had finally made it to the records at the school, or course he had access to these kind of things as Soobin was trustworthy and typically looked through them to see how to help his students individually.   
Two hours of searching through every record he could find and Soobin still had found no information on him. He had even pulled out books and records about the mayor and his wife and still nothing. Was this not from the outside? Soobin was so confused as to who this boy was. He shook his head frustratingly shoving all the record books back into place. He had to get to his classroom as kids were about to start filing in.   
It was Soobin's last class of the day and to say he was nervous was an understatement. He had absolutely nothing planned for today as he forgot too busy letting his anxieties and worried consume him yesterday. As kids started to file in he got even more nervous, these kids weren't much younger than him, what was he supposed to tell him? He was supposed to bring hope to them yet he feels like breaking down and letting the anxiety eat him right now. A small very pale boy walked in and caught Soobin attention. He looked underweight and nervous like he was going to get punished for being here. Their school uniform was indeed short sleeves so his purple and green nasty looking bruises that were poorly covered up with makeup were on complete show, how did he end up like that? Something about the boy intrigued Soobin. He had to be around the same age as Soobin yet he looks so young and tender. A small hot twisted demon found its way to the bottom of Soobin's stomach. Someone in this town, the town of god was hurting such a small precious soul. First this Taehyun character and now this small boy. What the heck was going on in this town. This town was not what it seemed to be.   
Soobin glanced at the list of names scribbled on the sign up sheet. There were only six names, Jaehyun, Beomgyu, Kai, Jackson, Jimin, and Taehyung. It was an all boys class as the girls were on the other side of the building separated. Guys and girls weren't allowed to interact, therefore Soobin only taught very young kids classes or boys classes. Five minutes has passed and class was supposed to have started although not everyone was here.   
"Sir, are we going to start?" The small boy that caught Soobin's eye earlier spoke up gently raising his hand.   
"Well we are still missing one student," Soobin said and the boy behind the bruised boy started to laugh.   
"Do you know him? He won't be coming, his dad signed him up, trust me if we wait for him class won't ever start,"  
"Right," Soobin's eyebrows furrowed and his hand found its way up to behind his neck scratching lightly. A habit he picked up when he was anxious and in front of others.

“Sir?” Soobin called from his spot at the dining room table. There were halfway through dinner and his father had yet to question him about how any classes went. Therefore that meant that he either had forgotten or believed that it went well. Regardless Soobin was smart enough to not bring it up and fall into that trap again. He had fallen for that mistake many times.   
“Yes Soobin?” His father glanced between his mother and him before shoveling more pasta into his mouth. Now that he has said something Soobin was seriously contemplating it, it wasn’t too late to back out and say something stupid. Should he even mention what was on his mind? “Did you have intention when you spoke? Why call my name if you aren’t going to pay attention. Apparently Soobin had stayed silent for too long.   
“Uh sorry sir, I was just um,” He was stumbling over his words before he decided to just outright ask. It doesn’t hurt to ask right? “Uh do you know anyone named Kang Taehyun?” It came out more directive than Soobin would have liked but it was too late to take it back. Soobin questioned himself for a second, the Mayor’s last name was Kang right? It had to have been. Why was he so careless in remembering such important things. He sat there watching as his dad started choking on the pasta he had just shoved into his mouth.   
“Who told you that name Soobin?” His dad growled glaring at him. His dad almost looked vicious, an emotion Soobin was unfamiliar with and it made him nervous. He hadn’t meant to upset his dad, especially not like this. His gaze dropped to his food and he started to spin it around on the fork without actually doing anything with it. “I asked you a question Soobin where in the hell did you hear that name?” His dad growled and Soobin’s whole body flinched at the curse word.   
“I don’t know there are rumors around the school I guess,” Soobin found himself in another lie. It’s funny how when the lies start it becomes easier and soon enough Soobin knows he’s going to get caught up in the devil's temptation. Something about his father’s tone told him that the truth wasn’t what should be said. He knew his parents would do nothing but get upset with him, however he was terrified of them being upset.   
“Well who started them?” his dad bit once again. Soobin shrugged his shoulders not knowing what else to say.   
“I am not feeling hungry anymore may I be dismissed for bed mother?” He turned to his mom his eyes pleading with her. His father started to argue about how the wasn’t done but his mother nodded and he got up quickly and went straight to his room.   
It didn’t take long for him to change into something more casual to sleep in and make his way to his bed. He laid there for a second reflecting on his day as he always did. The small bruised boy crept his way into Soobin’s sleepy mind. He just couldn’t get the small boy out of his head. Something about him screamed that is was wrong, apart from all the bruises. There is no way he could get those from careless mistakes right? No one is that clumsy. With these random thoughts in Soobin’s mind he let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of the owls cooing outside trying not to stress too much about his current situation. He needed to stay more low key than he was being.


End file.
